utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Teto Kasane
This is Teto Kasane's talk page. Be free to ask questions and comment! Difference between "Tougou" and "Tandoku" So far as I can tell, Tandoku does not contain triphones, while Tougou does. They reccomend Tandoku voicebank for new users, and Tougou for experienced ones. Tandoku is just CV (Consonant vowel) while Tougou is just VCV (Vowel consonant vowel) DlishDonut12 04:15, Feburary 2, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, triphones may sound confusing to new users, although it's basically strung-up consonants and vowels to make syllable transitions smoother. O Herman 20:48, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : :The article says that "Tougou" and "Tandoku" are appends, meaning seperate voicebanks - but Tandoku is just a stripped-down version of Tougou without the triphones AFAICT (As far as I can tell.) Can I add it to the article, or does it need to be officially confirmed by someone? ::You are right. Please go ahead. Thank you. Damesukekun 02:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Another labeled with her name in default Katakana, "重音テト" "重音" is Kanji and "テト" is Katakana. Her name in "default Katakana" would be カサネテト. I'm not against the ateji kanji writing of Kasane, it just shouldn't be called "default Katkana" because Katakana by default doesn't have Kanji in it. 18:05, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Miku Hatsune is Teto's best friend Please add Miku Hatsune in the "related people" column, as she IS Teto's best friend. I have actually done my research and found out that that is indeed true.67.175.87.177 : Would you provide such reference that says so? Yue Nagareboshi 13:08, June 27, 2012 (UTC) article expansion request Please help clarify an issue that confuses more than one fan who doesn't speak Japanese (as seen in forums, YouTube comments, etc.): exactly how Kasane Teto, TwinDrill and Crypton are related? Information available in English is confusing, for example: "...the organizers used her image without permission of TWIN DRILL." (vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Kasane_Teto) "In April 2010 Crypton Media took over stewardship of Kasane Teto’s official use." (www.vocaloidism.com/happy-3rd-birthday-kasane-teto/) It would be very nice if the UTAU Wiki gave an authoritative and unambiguous explanation of who really owns Teto. Thank you. 22:16, December 10, 2012 (UTC)concerned Teto is confirmed getting an English bank, found so on VocaloidOtaku where someone sent an email regarding weather or not she will. Here is what TwinDrill said: Thank you nice feedback. We planning new-recording or re-creation of English library. But deadline has not been determined. Please wait a little more until create that library. We will meet your expectations Thanks ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━…・・・ 重音テトオフィシャルサークル「ツインドリル」 Kasaneteto Official Circle "TWINDRILL" mail : tetoinfo@kasaneteto.jp site : http://kasaneteto.jp ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━…・・・ Cyrusu (talk) 21:56, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Cyrusu New Append i noticed in your append section that the latest one is her Whisper voice; a new one (Sakebi Append/Scream Append) has been added since. might be nice to add it, there are plenty of videos on youtube, look it up if you get a chance. teto's never sounded so good. -w- 02:28, May 14, 2013 (UTC)光♠ Hey... I have a image 4 teto Luna Kitsune (talk) 20:07, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Teto Kasane's Relative Is it okay if i make my Lelo Kasnae character Teto's Relative D: Thank YouKayla.rhinehart (talk) 23:15, May 25, 2014 (UTC)Kayla.rhinehart English CV-VC Bank Teto is no longer a single language Vocaloid as she now has an official CV-VC English bank It might also be a good idea to possible make it so that she is in the bilingual or Japanese and English speaking UTAU categories? Prince-P 02:19, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Derek Captor I think that they have released a CVVC English vb for her. Do any changes need to be made on the page? Jimmyfung (talk) 16:58, June 5, 2015 (UTC)